


Bąbelek

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles odkrywa u siebie niepokojące objawy.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 53 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bąbelek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Czasem Stiles miał serdecznie dosyć swojego życia. Bo przecież, nawet, jeśli on i Derek byli wilkołakami, ich córka pół-jaszczurką, a syn zombie, to uważał, że należała im się odrobina normalności. Od czasu do czasu. Chociaż pół roku bez większych dziwactw!

I kiedy już wydawało się, że ich życie trochę się ustabilizowało, to oczywiście, musiał zachorować na… Coś bardzo dziwnego. Bekanie bańkami nie było jednak czymś normalnym.

— Chyba jestem chory, Derek.

— To znaczy…?

Nie musiał odpowiadać, bo właśnie mu się odbiło. Zielonymi bąbelkami. Derek zamarł, wpatrując się w powietrze.

— Um, Stiles? Chyba jesteś w ciąży.

Naprawdę, czy prosił o tak wiele?


End file.
